White Butler, Black Mistress
by Justabitofademon
Summary: Due to having 5% angel blood in her, Misaki is forced to have an angel butler by her uncle. In the human world sh's the rich company owner of the shop "Devil's choice", and though she is immune to almost everything, is she immune to love? (No. Duh. It's so obvious. You guys probably already know half of the plot already. *Sigh*)
1. Chapter 1

**So this was inspired by Black Butler! It is an awesome Manga and I got an idea for this fanfic! I might do a vice-versa version, where Misaki is the demon butleress and Usui's the angel master, but that's up to you guys! Enjoy:**

 **White Butler, Black Mistress**  
 **/*Sooooooooooo Misaki is a child of Hades and an angel. She used to have 1% angelic blood, but it had risen up to 5% in a couple of centuries. After 6 months of arguing, Hades and Zeus have decided she would have 1 butler and a couple of maids, all angels*/**

"Ugh...It's way too bright here"

"Welcome to heaven Misaki" Uncle said. "Take of your hood. You never take it off. You must take it off here."

"No, can I leave now?"

"Unfortunately for you, no"

"Ugh. Dad can you reason with uncle?"

"I've tried."

"Do I really have to go to the human world?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh"

"Now you have to choose your maids and your butler"

"Yeah uncle"

I scanned the maids first, and asked if I could have some requirements.

"As long as they're not ridiculous"

"Awww...fine" I looked at the maids. "Whose okay with wearing dark colors? Dark red, dark blue, or dark purple" Only a couple of them raised their hands. I looked at uncle.

"The ones who raised their hands will be my maids."

"That simply?!"

"I don't want anyone wearing any 'pretty' colors. White is a sometimes." I looked at the butlers.

"Ugh all of you are disgusting. And I'm gonna say I don't know why. You guys just look like you just want to seduce and then *bleep* (you know the word) me." The person beside Zeus (Zeus is my uncle...duh) chuckled. I gave him a death glare and looked into his past.

Hmmm...his mother died...He's an outcast to his family...And he's never ever felt love...so he suicided?...Yep. I snapped back to reality and realized I didn't spill his guts everywhere. It usually happens.

Uncle looked at me "Did you just look into him?"

"Yep"

"Didn't I tell you not to?!"

"No one exploded so it's fine."

"You rebellious child"

"I know. That's why you love me."

"Ugh...I know Misa"

"Soooo...no butler?" I asked hopefully.

"You wish"

"Misaki..." I looked to my dad.

"It's only for a couple millenniums."

"Yeah! Like I'm supposed to tell all the people in Earth 'Hey! I'm a demon and my angel maids and butler are going to be here for a couple of millenniums. By the way, we're immortal, so please don't try to burn down my house while I'm here. And don't mind the constant deaths either!'" And I heard another chuckle.

"Usui"

"Yes master?" The angel beside him answered.

'You will be Misa's new butler"

"Your wish is my command"

"No more."

"Don't I have a say in this?!" I asked in outrage.

"We agreed Zeus. She will choose."

"But she turned down eveyone else."

"ZEUS!"

"Yes brother?" He stared into Zeus' soul and burned it.

"My child has the right." Everyone gasped except me, dad and uncle.

"Dad, there's no use. I accept you." I looked at Usui.

"Everyone else but the new maids, leave" There were only 8 people left.

I went towards the maids and touched beneath their right eye. Immediately a mark burned into their skin **( search?\\\q=sign+of+the+demon &biw=1309&bih=732&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwjqj6aHp-TOAhVKVh 4KHeLqA2YQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=1QOioIlWT6CwVM%3A ).**

"You may leave" Dad told the maids. The nodded and disappeared. Dad looked at me.

"This one will be more complicated." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is a contract that will last for eternity. He will always be your butler no matter what. Only you can disband the contract, but it will come at a price."

"What price?"

"I don't know ask your uncle." I looked at Zeus.

"What price?"

"Ummm you will be errr...ummm"

"Pft. It's more like a punishment from you, am I right?"

"Err...well..."

"Yes"

"Hades!"

"Deal with it."

"You will be baptized."

"What!?"

"What!? She can't come back to me then!"

"Exactly brother!"

"What?" I was trembling. I looked at dad.

"Come here." I told him. He came closer.

"Closer" And he wrapped his hands around me.

"This is awkward..." I mumbled.

"How come?" Uncle asked.

"This is the first time we...hugged"

"Um...okay" We let go of each other.

I looked at Usui. "Two things, you will have to wear black, and go to hell with me."

"Reasonable enough my lady"

"Ugh...that sound so weird out of your mouth." He chuckles.

"Raise your hands and repeat after me." Zeus commanded.

"With this contract I, your name, from now on will be bound to, the other's name. Usui first."

"With this contract, I, Takumi Usui, from now on will be bound to...Misaki Ayuzawa"

"With this contract, I Misaki Ayuzawa, from now on will be bound to...Takumi Usui"

"To forever be faithful and to never betray. Usui"

"To forever be faithful and never betray."

"To forever be by his side by the command of the...you know it Misa"

"To forever be by his side by the command of the demons and devils of hell and by the holy god, to forever be open to only this one person who shall be bound physically and mentally to me" I came closer and held his hand and felt my eye sting of the now mark to be in my eye for all of eternity. His hand will also have to same mark for all of eternity **(A/N: search?q=sign+of+the+demon &biw=1309&bih=732&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwjqj6aHp-TOAhVKVh4KHeLqA2YQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=detailed+demon+sign&imgrc=BdUEzOJzrVNPOM%3A ).**

"There. It felt like saying vows in a marriage. I will never do this again greatfully." I took off my hood and they all gasped.

"What?"

"My girl, the most beautiful little monster ever"

"You...have changed Misa" Uncle told me. I looked at Usui.

"My lady, you are the most beautiful" I blushed hard as he bowed down and kissed my hand.

"Take care of her Takumi. Please." My dad pleaded. His eyes widened and he looked at me and I gave him a pleading look as well.

"Of course. Her wish will be my command." He looked at me and he looked at me with the most caring expression.

"The contract is finished. You shall only see your father once a year for 10 minutes or 1 full day ever 5 years."

"1 full day for every 5 years."

"Very well." I looked at dad and gave him a smile.

"See you in 5 years then"

"Yeah." I replied and like that I blacked out into the human world.

 **Sooooooooooo? The more reviews, the faster the updates! ~Justabitofademon**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! Yayayayayayayayayay!**

"Mistress...you should wake up now..." I rubbed my eyes to see that I'm on a bed in a room with a maid wearing dark blue clothing.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Satsuki Mei **(A/N: Manager)** "

"Okay...Mei...I'll be down in about 10 to 15 minutes"

"Thank you my lady"

"Thank you?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Don't be so formal...it's disgusting to me."

"Yes mistress" *face palm* I guess it's fine. Ugh. I get out of bed to realize that there are 2 large carboard boxes. One says _Zeus_ and the other _Hades_.

I opened up Zeus' box which had a bunch of dresses and girly heels, a pouch with a key and a letter.

Dear Misa,

You are in England by the way and you are a rich mistress. Of course, you are a new comer so just try to fit in. Since you are rich, you need a source, so I made you the owner of a very successful company "Devil's choice". I thought it would match you. Also, since you're in England and rich, I got you some ball gowns. You'll have to wear them one day. The key is to your bank vault. You make about $999,673 every week. Keep the key safe.

~Uncle

Yeah yeah. I took out my magical inventory and put the key in there.

Well that bow was awful. I set it on the bed and took the way bigger box which was from dad.

There was A LOT of clothes. All my style. The heels are amazing! They're naturally made as weapons for people's feet. Ripped jeans, ripped leggings, caps, hoodies, black make-up, everything imaginable. Oh...a letter too...and explosives.

Dear dear Misa,

I'll miss you. I mean, I'm not heartless, but I'll miss those times we torturously killed innocent people. I'll remember you smile as you saw their heads explode in outerspace, and your giggles as you saw their organs spill out. Of course, explosions were always your favorite, and don't tell your uncle, but I stashed some fire crackers (*wink* *wink*) for you. If you go to the ocean, tell your ocean uncle I said hi. You might already know, but you own "Devil's choice" This is all the clothes that didn't fit in your closet. Of course Zeus showed you some of your gowns. It's okay, because I've improved most of them to your taste. See ya in 5 years.

~Dad

I put on converse sneakers, ripped skinny jeans, and a black hood. I put my hair in a messy french braid and put on no make-up, since make-up is a drag.

There are 2 doors. I opened one to see a room 5 times bigger than the one I was in just now, filled with clothes and shoes. Huh. Most of the dresses are torn and appear to be burnt and to have some blood at the bottom edges. Pure perfection I tell you.

I went through the other door and went down the stairs into a room with a big table.

"Good morning mistress" I turned around and jumped back a meter.

"*Sigh* It's just you Usui"

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know? Maybe some stalker!?"

"I'm sorry to scare you madam."

"Ugh! Don't be so formal!"

"Of course, Misaki"

"Not that casual!"

"I'm sorry, "

"No. That's just...no"

"What would you want me to call you?"

"Think of something."

"Misa"

"Ehh?"

"Misaki"

"Fine"

"Misa"

"Ugh. Fine. I guess you can call me that. Just don't be too formal"

"Your wish is my command. Today I have prepared you a cherry parfait and an english muffin along with iced tea"

"Why so sweet?!" I asked.

"Well, demons usually feed off blood once every couple months. Since we can't afford to murder, which we shouldn't do, you can subsitute 2 meals of sugar everyday. You won't get fat, demons burn off the all sugar in half a day"

"Oh...okay. How do you know this?"

"Zeus told me."

"Huh. You cooked this?"

"Yes" I squinted my eyes at him.

"And I won't die of diabetes?" He chuckled.

"Of course not madam"

"I trust you..."

I sat down and took a spoon of the parfait. It was delicious. But way too sweet.

"How is it?"

"Try it"

"Are you sure madam?"

"Stop calling me madam. And yes, try it" He took my spoon and tried it.

"A bit too sweet, but otherwise, fine."

"Do I have to eat it all?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Okay." I ate a bit more and drank half of my iced tea. "Done."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Should I make you a smaller size next time?"

"Yes...and also make some non-sweet things. Besides that, you're an alien, because that was really good"

"Of course, Misaki" I blushed. For some reason, him saying my name made me feel warm inside. I liked, no loved the way he says it. WHAT THE HELL!?

"So...what to do...?"

"We can walk around town if you want Misaki"

"Sure."

"There's a crowd of people...let's swerve and avoid it"

"As you wi-"

"AAAAAAAAAH! My daughter! My beautiful daughter!"

I looked at Usui who had a pleading look. "Fine...Let's go" Those puppy eyes are too much.

We went through the crowd which ended up to start in a room with a girl tied up to a table and tortured to death.

I smiled at the scene, I mean it was really well done this torture. I looked at Usui and quickly stopped smiling.

I examined the body and saw that, even though invisible to human kind, a mark.

"Usui, it's the mark of the worthy demon. A demon did this, and he or she wants to be noticed by Hades." I whispered.

"I see my lady. This is an old type of torture, one that goes way back of hundreds of thousands and thousands of years."

"So only 4 demons could've done this...Mion...Maki...and Sebastian...and...well actually not me" I looked at him and knew that I just had to solve this crime.

"I won't be bored now." I told Usui and got out of the crime scene.

"I believe it would be easiest to investigate my brother"

"Brother?"

"Sebastian"

"..."

"Is something wrong?" I said, though I would never admit it, I was a bit worries for him.

"She had angel blood in her"

"That makes more sense why the demon would attack her"

"But you don't understand Misaki...It's the most painful thing against angels"

"Do you need a hug?"

"I'm not worth it"

"Ugh. Cheesy lines" I said, hugging him.

"Aww, Misa-chan couldn't wait to get a hug so she did it herself..."

"Ah! You pervert!" I leapt back a meter.

"You hugged me"

"Ugh" He gave me a smirk indicating that there's no point arguing.

"He's near..."

"She's here"

"Who's here?"

"...my sister"

"You have a sister?! You never told me!"

"You never asked my lord"

"Well...where is she?"

"Booh!" I yelled behind Sebastian.

"Nice try but horrible try"

"I know, I know"

"Y-you're" I turned to Ciel, Sebastian's master.

"I'm?" He indicated his eye-patch.

"Oh shit! Usui you never told me!" Sebastian and Usui chuckled.

"You never asked my lady" I covered my left eye with my bangs hoping that it would cover it.

"Would it be a bother if I came over Ciel?"

"H-how do you know about me?!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your butler is my brother, did you forget?" I said chuckling a bit.

"Fine, you can come over, but only if you have important business"

"Oh I have 2 things. Both concerning my brother. It's not like I care about the 2nd one, but I'm doing it for the sake of the reason I was put down on Earth for."

"Well then...Sebastian...I order you to take me home"

"Yes my lord" and he picked him up and ran. He can run fast, but I run faster. I caught up to them, winked and ran forward.

As humans call it...er karma I believe...well, I don't like it. Usui caught up to me and winked and then ran in front of me.

We got to his mansion and in front were 5 people. "Welcome back master."

"Woah! We have a visitor!" I looked to the one at the end.

"He's the dumb prince right?" I looked to Ciel.

"Yep"

"I feel bad, but really I don't care"

"Ehem" Sebastian looked at me.

"He's your master not mine, and you don't want want to duel me so..."

"A duel?" I turned to Agni.

"Oh...you guys don't know. I'm his younger sister."

"Woah! You have a sister?" The young gardener asked.

"Yes..." He replied.

"He's still caught up with the fact that I'm faster than him" He looked at me with an expression saying I cannot believe you just said that.

"Yes...that's true...but you're the better crossdresser!" He said sticking out his tongue.

"I was forced! It's not my fault!"

"What happened?" I looked at Ciel and then gave Sebastian the death glare. I stantly he got shivers down his back.

"That's the first time I saw Sebastian shiver...especially out of fear." Ciel told me.

"It's my specialty" I told him.

"Now then...I have gifts for everyone!" I gave the gardener an axe, the chef an new flamethrower, the maid a sniper, Agni a pocket knife, the prince some chocalate, Ciel a new top hat, and Sebastian, I put cat ears and a cat tail on him.

"What did you put on me?" He asked threateningly.

"Feel it" I told him. Instantly his eyes started glistening.

"I knew you would love it. Now you're one with your destined kind." Everyone started to snicker, even Ciel. "And now the not so interesting and not really important thing, Sebastian did you kill the girl in that room?" I whispered so only Ciel and Sebastian could hear.

"No?" I looked to Ciel who obviously didn't hear the news yet.

"There was a really old form of torture that could have only been done by 2 other er...people. And now that I think about it, you and Mion don't care about proving yourselves to Dad so...whatever. Case closed it was Maki."

"Okay...I'm done here"

"Shouldn't we go inside?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, we shall."

"See ya, and Sebastian make sure to answer every question of his"

"What?"

"You'll understand later" Sebastian nodded. Obviously Ciel was going to question me so it's fine.

"Okay bye. Usui, let's go."

"Of course my lady."

We got home and immediately I saw a demonic aura around Usui. Um...he's an angel but okay?

"What is it now?" I asked bluntly. Oh he's jealous. He looked at me and I immediately blushed and my heart rate sped up.

I smiled softly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek blushing immediately. "Don't let it bother you okay?" I can see how his expression changed into a happier one.

"Yes mistress." And like that he immediately changed the mood. "I didn't know you wanted a kiss. You can have one anytime."

"Pervert!" Then he chuckled and kissed my head.

"Don't cover your eyes. They're beautiful" And he brushed my bangs out of the way as my face became redder.

He turned back and said "Mistress you shouldn't stay out here it'll get cold."

I ran up to him and said "I'm immune to the cold." But am I immune to love?

 **Yes, two of my other favorite animes/mangas had to be included in this. Mion : When They Cry and Sebastian, Ciel, Agni, dumb prince, chef, maid, gardener : Black Butler. Okay...the more reviews, the faster the updates! (If we get 6 reviews for this chapter, i'll update tomorrow .) ~justabitofademon**


End file.
